


Too warm

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Community: slytherin100, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time Oliver is seeing Marcus as a human being. It may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: Slytherin100 @ LJ  
> Prompt 64 - Cold
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

His hands are burning in this winter night.  
He is desperately trying to stop the bleeding.  
“Leave me” hissed the man who saved his life.  
Oliver didn’t move, cold fingers covering that pearly white neck. Two shaking hands on a wine spoiled flower. A lethal wound.  
The dying man feels so warm, so vivid and so alive.  
Not the marble statue that always looked at him with coldness.  
He’s losing him on a warm bed of red snowflakes, in a burning torrent of life.  
“Run” whispered those black eyes pleading for the first time.  
Oliver denied Marcus his last request.


End file.
